Long Lost Road
by dnlnncts
Summary: A little look into something else playing in my mind... it's set in time that Ana discovers that she is pregnant.  Christian finds out and life takes a turn for our favorite couple.  What if Ana's decision is not all that she hoped, and Christian worrying nature gets the best of him... it's a Long Lost Road up ahead.  Please let me know what you think!  Please Review! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

OK..OK.. looks like I'm starting another story. I just wanted to write this one down while the idea of it is still fresh. I still plan on finishing my other story, there's only a few more chapters to go. I see the end already to that chaos and will try my best to finish it soon.

But in the mean time, a little look into something else playing in my mind... it's set in time that Ana discovers that she is pregnant. Christian finds out and life takes a turn for our favorite couple. What if Ana's decision is not all that she hoped, and Christian worrying nature gets the best of him... it's a Long Lost Road up ahead. Please let me know what you think! Please Review! Thank You!

ANA'S POV:

Where to? That's the question on my mind right now. I have no idea where I'm going...just where I am leaving. And I'm leaving Seattle.

With tears still streaming down my face, I look out of the windshield of the car I just bought off of a random stranger. I'm heading east to who knows where, and with what bit of cash I have. It's enough to get myself settled somewhere until I get back on my feet, and there's more than just me to think about... I also have my child to care for.

No, my baby is not a mistake...unplanned, yes...but not a mistake! I pictured having children in the future, but not right now, and not alone.

I keep thinking back to when Christian found the pregnancy test I took. I wasn't feeling well and my body didn't seem right, so instead of going to Dr. Greene and having anyone know, I bought a test. I went a bit out of town to a little party store and picked up a test with a box of tampons and a "Good Luck!" Card, just to make it seem as though it was for a friend. I don't believe I was recognized, I was in and out fast enough to be noticed. I took the test home to our bathroom and started to use it. Being in such a rush I forgot to lock the door, and Christian came home early from work. I had no idea he was even home until he came sauntering into the bathroom as I was setting the stick on the sink and washing my hands.

I saw many emotions cross his face when his eyes saw the test sitting there, but excitement was not one of them. He asked me what I was doing, talking louder than usual, and taking big steps to the sink where the test lay facing up, results almost ready to read. I watch as a second pink line started to appear. Christian started shaking his head and chanting, "No..No...No..". Before the results could register in my brain I hear Christian yell "Damn It!" and swooped his arm across the sink, pushing everything to the floor...including what I saw as a positive pregnancy test.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I didn't expect this from him, all this anger he has right now towards me, and I didn't do anything wrong. I remembered my shot, and got it on time. Its not time for another one yet, so maybe this one failed. I didn't do this on purpose, I would like to wait awhile before starting a family. But that is not the case.

So I sat on the bathroom floor crying as my husband yelled at me about being irresponsible and doing this on purpose. I was crying so hard that I couldn't respond to anything that he said. He finally threw his hands up in the air and turned around and stormed out. I lay for awhile crying until I heard footsteps coming in. They were too light to be Christian's, but I knew for sure who else it would be.

Gail came and sat down by me, and I couldn't help myself as new tears started to come and I hugged Gail as she held me rubbing my back and whispering comforting words. I love this woman, she is more to me than a housekeeper, she is a true friend.

When I calmed down enough she asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I shook my head no, but my mouth started to speak. "I'm pregnant.". I heard Gail gasp a little, then an angry look come across her face, but then instantly to a look of sorrow when she looked my way. Then she tells me that Christian had left Escala and had Taylor with him. Taylor called her to check up on me and send me a message.

"What's the message, Gail?" I sniffled out, saddened by the fact that Christian left me here, emotional on the floor.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head when she whispered, "Take care of it."

If I wasn't crying hard before I am now. I know what he referring to, and it's something I will not do... I will not abort our child. I don't care where he went, if this is how he wants to be, then I won't be here when he gets back. I love him so much, but maybe it was too early for us to be married. I didn't know all of his shades, and this is one that I hate. How can he be so angry and thoughtless?

I turn to Gail who also had years in her eyes, and I told her what I plan to do. I can trust Gail, and I'm so glad I did. I told her that I'm taking care of the child, but not in the way Christian wants me to, I plan on raising the baby by myself if I had to. Gail was quick to help me out, having a friend of hers sell me a car dirt cheap and under another name, then packing a little cooler of foods and drinks as well what cash we could rustle up without having to pull any from the bank. She did amazing helping me to leave and get started with my new life, where I can keep my child and maybe someday be happy.

So that's how I came about being on the road, heading east. I'm not sure where I'm going exactly, but I was told Michigan would be a place to start. For one, Christian wouldn't think of looking for me there, he loathes that place. Its where his life began and it wasn't a good time for him. So I think that would be an ideal place to start. I know I'll have to see him sooner or later, but I prefer later so I am past the time for him to still request an abortion. I believe once he sees that I am keeping this child he may just give up on me and file for divorce. I'm not ready to make a decision I will later regret just to please my husband. This child was made from love, and it will break my heart to know that I am throwing that love away.

So here I am, running away, but only to save the life of my child. I know I can make it on my own if I need to, I just hope the fates will help me along the way.

A/N:

I know, its short but its the start of an idea... please let me know what you think. There will be a HEA! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Damn! What the fuck was Ana thinking? A baby? I'm not ready for a baby, and I know she isn't either. She's too young! What the fuck are we going to do? I stormed out of our apartment, I couldn't stand being there right now. I know I should have stayed, held my wife and told her it was going to be OK. But I know its not. Taylor is driving me thru town, no specific destination, just around. So many things running thru my mind, but I keep coming back to that positive pregnancy test.

Why wouldn't she tell me that she thought she was? Maybe she knew that I would act like this, so she just wanted to be sure...but we are sure now. The tests don't lie! I just wish I never saw it. But that doesn't make it not true, Ana is pregnant.

Fuck! I left her alone crying, she's going to need some help and someone to clean up the mess I've created. I can clean up both messes really easy, I'll just tell Jason to have Gail go in and put her to bed. "Oh, and Taylor?"

"Yes sir?"

He looks impassively back at me, just doing his job driving me where I want to go. But his face took a different emotion after I told him my message : "Have Gail tell Ana to take care of the situation." There. I've said it. And yes I mean it. How can I be a father? I know Ana may fight a little on the issue, but she will see it as I do, and then we can get back to normal.

We traveled awhile, and I'm not sure exactly where I want to go. I have so many emotions running thru me, anger being one. How could this happen? I want to believe she went in for her shot, and that wasn't long ago. Doesn't matter, I know what I saw and I know we are not ready.

I'm not sure how long we have been driving, but I can feel that it has been awhile. I instruct Taylor to take me to the hotel, there's no way I can go back to Ana tonight. I know I'm not happy about a baby, but I probably shouldn't have left my wife crying alone. I'm starting to feel guilty about abandoning her the way I did, but I need to get my head on straight first or I may do something I will really regret.

I checked into the hotel and dismissed Taylor, and headed for my suite. I opened the door to the vast room and headed over to the king size bed. After taking off my shoes and clothes down to my boxers I crawled in. All these different feelings that have been running thru my head has really taken a toll on my body. I seem to drift off to sleep not long after my head hit the pillows.

But it was not restful. Tossing and turning and nightmares of losing my wife. I can't remember the details, but I remember the feelings I felt. And as the sun started to peak thru the curtains I decided I couldn't wait any longer. Ana and I need to talk, but right now I need to hold her tight to me, and know that she is alright.

As quickly as I could I got dressed and called for Taylor to come pick me up. It didn't take long for him to arrive in the SUV and I walked out to greet him. Was it my imagination or does Taylor seem cold towards me this morning? I greeted him with a hello and only got a nod in return. No matter, it was probably the late night last night driving me around. I tell him that I'd like to go home, and a clipped "Yes, Sir," was all I got from him.

I ignored Taylor's rudeness this morning and just sat back and tried to answer a few emails. It was pretty quick going home, and I am thankful for that. I can't wait to hold my wife again, and I should let her know how sorry I was that I left the way I did. But we still need to discuss our problem. I'm sure Ana sees this little intruder the same way I do, and we should have a plan pretty soon to take care of this problem, and we can go back to just us again.

When we arrived at Escala, I nearly ran out of the car and t the elevator. It seemed that it was taking its time to get to the penthouse, but the familiar ping let me know that I made it home. I ran out and to the kitchen hoping to find Ana having breakfast, but only saw Gail getting ready to cook. I don't think she noticed me because she was startled when I asked her where my wife was.

"Did Ana come down for breakfast yet?"

"No, Mr. Grey."

Gail seemed to be in the same short mood Jason is in this morning, maybe she didn't get any sleep either. I noticed her eyes were a bit puffy, as if she was crying recently, but I wasn't going to ask. I told her that I was going to go wake Ana up and we will be down shortly for breakfast. A simple "Yes, Sir." Was her only response. What is up with my staff this morning?

I nearly bolted to our bedroom, anxious to hold my wife and talk with her, but when I got there I was in total shock.

The room was torn apart, Ana's clothes were strewn all around, garments hanging out of the drawers. It looked as tho she was in a hurry to gather her things. I got really nervous as I called out her name, looking all over for her, but I could not find my wife.

Instead, I found a note on her nightstand with her rings. I sat down on the bed, shaking with fear that I may have lost my beautiful Ana, holding her rings and rereading the note she left me.

"I'm taking care of it."

A/N:

I know its been a bit since I've updated, thank you to everyone who is still with me! I may be long at more updates, for those of you who know me know that I write my chapters via phone... and lately its been hard for me to do so. I have a health issue that is going to take time from me updating, but I am still here! Thanks again to all! Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Six months! It's been six months since I found Ana's letter and wedding ring after I returned from walking out on her. I deserve her leaving me after how I treated her, and it didn't take long for me to see what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at her, I shouldn't have walked out and stayed out... I should've held her, comforted her, and stayed with her. But my fucked up past got the better part of my mind, making me see the worst of the situation, not the best. I have talked to Flynn many times about my actions, and the feelings I been having. And now all I want is my wife back into my arms, we have been searching nonstop.

My team hasn't come up with anything, not a single lead in all this time, and I am starting to lose hope in ever finding her. My family are pretty upset that Ana has gone, and even tho I've never told them why she disappeared I'm sure they know I am to blame. Aren't I tho? I am the one who ran first, so I honestly don't blame Ana for leaving, I was just hoping she would return after she collected herself. Now I am scared that she may have already started her own life without me, probably so much happier and soon to be welcoming her child... our child. I have been thinking so much lately, and I feel so guilty about Ana going thru this pregnancy alone. I hate myself even more for making her think that I would never want a child, to blame her when it takes two to tango, I just wish I could redo that night. If I knew then what I knew now, I would have done things differently. But you can't change the past.

But you can shape your future, and my wife and child are my future. She's got to be about seven or eight months along now, probably rounding very nicely. I'm missing out in watching how Ana's body matures and grows to nurture our child...a part of me. I didn't see it that night, I was too blinded by the shock and my past to see that it is a blessing. Just focusing on a future with my family is what's driving me everyday not to give up. I have searched all her family's location all over the states, and have come up with nothing. I have gone personally myself and roamed the streets looking at nearly every pregnant woman just trying to find her, so I can beg forgiveness and bring her home.

I have also been talking to Flynn even more about my past with my birth mother, and that is why I'm here at Metro Airport getting ready to head into Detroit. John thinks that maybe visiting her grave it could give me the chance to say what I want to say to her, find my closure and bury her once and for all. I'm not sure how well it will work, but I will try anything to become the husband and father that Ana would want to come home to.

It didn't take long for Taylor to pull up to the cemetary, and I began to feel nervous. Why would I feel nervous? She's dead! I can say whatever I want to her right now, and she can't talk back! At least she better not...I remember stories that Elliot would tell. If I hear anything I'm out of here, and quickly. I won't stand around waiting for some ghostly figure to present themselves, but I'm confident that I'll be just fine. I have Taylor keeping the car running just in case.

I walk thru the headstones, most decorated with flowers and other memorials, and come onto the one I was looking for. As I read a name I tried to forget I lost all thought of what I wanted to say. It took a moment before I could recollect my control and I stood up straight. I have come to get a lot of things off my chest and I'm not leaving until my mind and my heart feel lighter.

TAYLOR'S POV:

The boss asked me to keep the car running while he went walking thru the cemetary. I keep watch around for anything unusual, but not many people know that Mr. Grey is out here in Michigan. It was an impromptu flight not long after his session with the good doctor. I'm sure it has something to do with his birth mother, as I had to research where she was buried. I hope he can settle his past, I know it is a big factor of his actions that night Mrs. Grey left.

I remember bringing the boss home and finally going in to my own bed and just sleep a bit. It was a tiring night and I just wanted to hold my woman in my arms while I lay down. I walked over to our bed and got under the covers wearing only my underwear, if I was naked I wouldn't be sleeping. But when I reached for Gail to pull her sleeping form against me, I could tell that she was crying before she fell asleep. I was about to gently wake her and ask what is bothering her when I heard the boss calling my phone. With a deep sigh I reached over to answer my phone. I didn't even get a chance to speak before Christian ordered for me to come quickly. This has got to be an emergency.

And it was. Christian broke down to where I had to call Flynn and his mother. It took awhile for him to get to where he is now, animately talking to a grave, throwing up his hands in the air like a mad man. I'm giving him his privacy for whatever it is he needs to do, but I'm watching around and securing the area. Sawyer is stationed at the entrance of the cementary, detouring and stalling anyone coming in. I guess its a lucky day for us as this place is pretty well deserted.

I was a bit startled when the boss returned, he slammed the door pretty rough and sat there with his head in his hands pulling on his hair. I swear he's using rogaine, no one pulls that much hair without going bald. Allowing him his moment to get himself together, I texted Sawyer to let him know to be ready to go. I waited for what seemed like fifteen minutes before Christian lifted his head and spoke.

"Taylor, I'd like to stop off somewhere for something to eat. Anywhere is fine."

"Yes, Sir." I answer him, then quickly inform Sawyer that we are ready but need to stop for food. He mentioned a nice little place not far south from here, and I agree to follow his direction.

The ride wasn't too bad, just down I-75 southwards until we pulled off the exit. Sawyer's directions led us to a nice little restaraunt just off the highway. We pulled up towards the back and I went around to open up the boss's door. He stepped out and had both of us flanking him around the building to the front. We tried to make it look as a group of normal guys out to lunch, but I can already tell our suits are out of place. It seems to be a jeans type of establishment. But I don't mind, I'm starving as I'm sure the others are as well.

I open the door first with Christian and Sawyer just right behind me, and locate a decent table with four chairs towards the back and away from the windows. Even tho we don't expect the paps to be bombarding us, we just don't want to attract attention. We sat down at the table, and it wasn't long before our waitress came to take our order.

"Hello Gentlemen, welcoo..."

I heard her voice get quiet, and without looking up I can only guess she finally got a good look at the boss, he tends to render the women speechless. I give a little smirk before I look up, but my jaw drops in surprise. Standing there looking at me with obvious fear in her eyes is Ana.

She looks different but I can tell its her. I took in the sight of her and couldn't help but notice that there is no baby belly where a seven to eight month fetus should be. I looked over to Sawyer staring at her speechless, and Christian finally lifting his head from reading the place at menu to see why we were all so quiet. I saw his eyes start to widen before he slowly turned around to come face to face to a stunned Ana.

A/N:

Thank you to all of the readers still waiting patiently for updates! I know I don't update as often as I should, but I do when I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Long Lost Road Chapter 4

ANA'S POV:

I normally don't work Thursdays, but Mama needed an extra hand today since Maria had to take her daughter into the doctors. I don't mind, I could use the extra hours. I still have the money I left with almost six months ago, but I use it sparingly. I don't need much, I never did. I'm actually quite happy with what I have right now, and I'm not sure I could ever go back to the rich life. It was never for me. I've been working here for a few months now, ever since Mama took me in. She's a sweet old Mexican woman that helped me the night I got jumped in the alley behind her house.

I wasn't here long, staying at the little motel down the road and I wanted to walk around a bit to explore. It wasn't even dark yet, just nearly late afternoon, and I wanted to be back before the sun set. I crossed over the main road and immediately felt that it was a bad idea. Even though everything inside of me said to turn around, my curiosity got the best of me. That curiosity landed me in the hospital for a couple of days; bruised, bloody and now scarred. And it was also where I learned that not all pregnancy tests are accurate. I tried to tell the EMTs that night they transported me that I was pregnant, but the doctor at the hospital assured me that I never was. He said it was not an uncommon thing to have a false positive, that's why you should always check with your doctor. I would like to say that it was good I wasn't, because I'm sure I would have had miscarried during the attack, and that would have hurt my heart further.

I had debated at that time if I should just return to Seattle, and face my husband and tell him news I'm sure he would like to hear. But I'm not sure I could, I have to heal. I'm sure he's been looking for me anywhere he can think of, and bring me back and put security on me 24/7. I wouldn't be able to breath, to do anything. And Christian would be angry at me for leaving him in the first place, even though at the time I had a good reason to. I was only thinking of my child, a child I never had. But at least now I know where he really stands on having a family, it's something that he can't control.

So when I left the hospital that day, Mama was there to pick me up. She was the one who saved me that night, coming out of her house with her nephew and guns waving. The group that jumped me that night and beat me ran off, and Mama was there by my side while the ambulance was being called. She stayed with me throughout my stay at the hospital, and her family came for visits. They are a real nice family, with great family values, and Mama has accepted me. I didn't tell her why I was here; she just knows that I plan on a new start. She offered me a job in the restaurant she owns, and let's me stay in the building's upstairs apartment pretty cheap. And I have been there ever since.

So now I'm working today, and I just sat down a moment to rest my aching feet. It has been a little busier than normal, but I can't complain. The tips are good at times like this. I tried to close my eyes a minute and can feel my stomach starting to ache a bit. I hope I'm not catching that stomach flu going around, that wouldn't be good. Then I heard Rosa whisper rather loudly to me, "Damn, now that's a hot ass trio coming in!"

"Ugh…" I sighed out loud. I don't turn around to look at them, I have no interest in any guy but one, but I lost my chances with him long ago. I'm just hoping that they sit out of my area, but I'm not that lucky.

"You're up!" Rosa told me, I can feel her getting excited. I get up and grab three menus and head on over to the table on the far end where I see the suits. As I'm walking over I reach into my apron for a pen and start to greet them.

"Hello Gentlemen, Welcoo…"

Oh no! I am staring wide eyed at a face I thought I'd never see again, Taylor! Oh no, that means…darting my eyes quickly around the table I see Sawyer sitting there with his jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock, and I look down to see a full head of copper hair. I couldn't move, and when grey eyes finally found mine, I couldn't speak. I felt so numb I couldn't react, and guessing that Christian's shock has frozen him, he didn't know how to react either.

I don't know how long I stood there like a statue, and I know I need to do something first. But what?

"Ana?" I hear him whisper in disbelief. Oh what his voice still does to me! I still can't speak, but my emotions couldn't be held. I felt my tears threatening to fall and I can't stop it. Christian was quick to his feet and in front of me just staring down my body. I finally get a hold of myself and clear my throat, "Christian." Wow, that sounded weak. I back up a step not wanting to be too close to him, I can still feel that electricity when we are near. I can't let my attraction to him overpower me. I can't go back to him and pick up where we left off, too much in my life has happened. I'm sure Christian wouldn't like the decisions I have mad for myself. I still can't get over the anger he had at me that night, what if I ever get pregnant for real? Would we be here in this situation again?

I watch has he extends his hand to my cheek, and my traitor body leans into his touch. I really did miss this!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I can't believe this! Ana is standing here in front of me, I have to reach out and touch her, see if this spark I'm feeling really is her. I still feel the charge we both share when I placed my hand on her cheek. I can't believe she is right here, am I dreaming? My heart pumps faster when she leans into my touch, tears in her eyes ready to fall. I was about to grab her and embrace her in my arms when her eyes got wide and she backed away out of touch. I thought I saw a couple of scars healing on the side of her neck, what happened baby? Please don't be scared of me? I wanted to comfort her, but she backed away to fast and turned and started to run. There was no way I was going to let her get away so I followed. She darted behind the counter and thru a door without looking back. Just as I was about to jump the counter to chase after her I was stopped by a short, plump Mexican woman with a scowl on her face. The young teenage boy behind her didn't look too happy either.

"I need to go after her," I tried pleading with the woman, but the scowl just got even meaner looking if that was possible. I saw Sawyer approaching behind me, and Taylor stepping outside, hopefully he can catch her thru the back. I decided I may have to use my name to get access behind the counter, so I asked, "Do you know who I am?"

The snicker of a smile on her face tells me that she's not at all impressed with me. I will get behind this counter, and no one will stop me, but this woman protecting Ana is doing a pretty good job keeping me on this side of the bar.

"You leave her alone, go away! Shoo!" She tells me in her accent, waving her hands towards the door.

I was about to argue with her until Sawyer got my attention, "Sir, let's go. Taylor says he has caught her out back." He whispered. So I just put a smile on my face and wished the woman a good day and followed Sawyer outside.

Rounding the building to the back I noticed a set of stairs going upstairs with Ana sitting on the bottom steps wrapped around her legs crying with Taylor knelt down beside her. I wanted to run up and hold her, but Taylor held his hand up to stop me. They are talking; at least that's a start. She lifts her head to look at me, and I can see so much hurt in her eyes. I want to know what she has gone thru, the weight loss and scars I see tells me something happened. And the fact that she is suppose to be with child frightens me, I would like to know what has happened to our child, but I have to wait until Ana is ready to talk to me.

I just know it's not going to be good, but I love her so much I am willing to do anything to get her back home.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all those who are reading and following my story! As many of you know updates have been hard for me lately with everything going on, but I didn't want to leave you all in suspense for too long. I hope that soon I can get back to updating more frequently but only time will tell. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

TAYLOR'S POV:

I can't believe that it's really Ana, and she is now running for the counter and towards the back. I can't let her get away, there are so many questions that we need answers for and it has been so long since we have seen her. I know the boss has fucked up back then, but he has made a tremendous change and it's that change that is keeping me working for him. If he was serious about Ana getting an abortion then i would have put in my notice. I know why she left was to save her baby, Gail informed me of their talk, but i hope she can see that Christian is getting better accepting his new life. He has been going baby crazy buying a house and fixing up a nursery. All those childproof gadgets been installed everywhere, he is ready to have his wife and child home. So now that we found her, she is not going to get away.

I ran out of the door as the boss and Sawyer went up to face the lady behind the counter. She seems to be denying them access to follow Ana, so I rounded the building and saw her busting out of the back door near tears. Coming up behind her fast must have startled her because she whipped around quick and started to throw a punch. Luckily she saw it was me as I dodged her fist and she sat down on the bottom of the steps and started to cry. I sent Sawyer a quick message that we were back here and went over to see if i could help comfort her.

I heard their footsteps behind me and gave them a look as if to say "back off". I didn't need Ana to be frightened and bolt off again. Leaning down in front of her I gently grabbed her hands away from her face and asked her if she wanted to talk, just talk. After a minute she nodded her head, which was a good sign, and looked up at me. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she whispered so low I barely even heard it, "Only you."

I nodded to show her that I understood, and helped her to stand up. Ana turned around and started to climb the stairs up and I went to follow her. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Christian was about to follow us, so I held my hand up to signal him to stop. Let him be angry at me for halting him, but I know right now that Ana will shut down and even possibly run off. And I won't let that happen.

I stopped in front of the worn out door behind Ana as she dug keys out of her pocket, with nerves running through her body she was shaking so bad she was having a difficult time unlocking the door. I was about to offer her my help, but then she had the door wide open and was stepping through. I took a glance back at the boss to see him running his hands through his hair, just tugging and pulling on it. Damn that man is going to be bald someday if he doesn't stop it. I can only imagine his feelings and thoughts as this must be hard on him. I look into the small apartment to see Ana standing there, nervous and scared and tears still streaming down her cheeks, and I couldn't even imagine what she has been through as well.

I walked into a small kitchen and closed the door behind me. Looking around I could probably get the grand tour from one spot. It was a small kitchen, sure, but it had such a warm loving touch to it. Decorated with odd pictures and paintings, candles on the little table that sat in the middle, and a welcome mat under my feet. I look past the kitchen to see a little room with a worn out looking couch and tv set up in there, but it was the bookshelves that had me believe that this is where Ana lived. She had 3 shelves full of old tattered books, which I'm sure she has read them all.

Ana grabs a couple of bottled waters from the fridge and invites me to come sit down with her in the living room. I gladly take the water and welcome that first gulp as I'm led to the couch. As I'm sitting I feel as though I am falling and it took me a moment to realize that the couch was trying to envelop me. I guess the momentary fear on my face of falling close to the floor must have been comical, because I heard a sound I haven't heard in a long time...Ana was laughing at me.

Once I came to realize that I was indeed still on the couch and not the floor I could feel her sitting next to me on the couch. I look over to see her sitting higher up than I was, and she must've seen the question on my face because she smiled slightly before she spoke. "I was going to warn you about the broken side, but it was funnier watching you find out for yourself. "

I couldn't help but laugh, as the smile on her face seemed real and not forced. I'm glad that I could provide a little entertainment for her, watching the big, bad security freak out because he thought he was going to land on his ass on the floor. But we need to get back on subject, so many questions and not enough answers. I turn to face Ana, and I start to tell her what I know. I told her what Gail told me, and not to worry that the boss doesn't know that she helped her leave, and I also told her that I understood. I also began telling her everything that happened after she left, how the boss broke down and when he finally picked himself back up he was on a mission to bring his family home.

I could see more tears welling up in her eyes as I told her everything, the new house and nursery, Flynn talking with Christian nearly everyday to help him cope with the loss. And I even admitted that I thought he should give up as we seem to never have found a single lead, and that she must've really wanted to stay hidden from us. But Christian wouldn't hear of it. It became his life mission to find his wife and child, and bring them home safe. I looked up to see the wheels turning in her head, and a sad look came over her face. I took a better look at her, and I can tell already that her story is not a pretty one. I notice a scar on the side of her neck, not very big but noticeable. Her eyes doesn't have the same spark they once did, and I need to find out what happened to her.

It was quiet for a moment, Ana letting all the new information sink in, and then she busted out crying. I don't know what much more to say, so I give her a minute before she started talking. Her voice was low when she spoke, but I think it was the fear of her emotions that kept her looking away from me.

Finally she began...

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Right there! Shit, she right there in front of me and I can't go hold her, or even touch her. All I can do is watch as Taylor follows her up those old stairs to the door. I'm guessing it's an apartment, maybe hers. I was signaled not to follow, but at least someone will be talking to her. I watched them disappear in through the door, and then turned around to start pacing. I didn't realize I was pulling at my hair until I settled down on one of the benches back here. I was about to relax and just wait it out peacefully until I saw the back door of the restaurant open up and the same woman from behind the counter came out looking mad as hell with a teenage boy behind her.

"You...you need to go. Leave my baby alone, she did nothing to you."

Sawyer quickly positioned himself in front of me, but I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder telling him to back down. I walked up to the woman who obviously cares so much for Ana and wanted to calm her fears of me. I told her that I'm not here to cause trouble, that I was merely passing through, but it just so happened I found who it was I was searching for for so long, and I wasn't leaving without her.

I guess she didn't like my answer because her face got even more scarier. If I thought she would have torn my face off before, I'm sure of it now. I don't think I've ever seen someone's eyes turn red, but here I am witnessing it firsthand. Oh God, she's going to kill me. It's good to know Ana has someone protecting her, and no one can do a better job at it than this woman. I think even Sawyer's starting to sweat.

"She has been through enough, and I won't let my baby be hurt again..."

I could tell she had more to say to me, but the slamming of the door on top of the stairs made us all look up. I can see Taylor coming out, looking as though he were crying, and Ana following behind. They made their way down the stairs and over to us, and I can tell that Ana was avoiding eye contact. I wanted so badly to run up to her and hold her and tell her how much I miss her, but I also know that would scare her off. I watched as Ana went to the woman, hugging her and saying something to her. When they parted from their embrace the woman still had a scowl on her face. Apparently she didnt like what Ana had said as well, but she just nodded and whispered something to her. It wasn't long before her and the teen who kept his eyes staring at us turned around and went back inside.

I brought my attention back to Ana, standing in the sunlight just as beautiful as ever, but with a sad look on her face. She was staring down to the ground and I can't help but want to just lift her chin up and look into her eyes. Before I could act on my thought Ana spoke.

"We need to talk, Christian." She just turned around and headed for the SUV that Taylor was opening up the back door for her. I stood there stunned until she picked her head up and hollered over, "I'm hungry, will you take me out to eat somewhere? I don't trust Mama not to poison your food here at the moment."

I couldn't help the small smile that was creeping on my face. My girl wants me to feed her, and feed her I shall. She also wants to talk, and away from here is best. Yes, I don't doubt that "Mama" hates me, and I'm sure I'm not very welcome into that restaurant again. They are probably inside already planning my death, so I gladly walk over to the SUV and slide in the back with my wife. I can still feel the electricity that we have, and its taking a lot of will power not to indulge on this feeling. After everyone is in the car, I ask "Where to?"

I hope we can get this straightened out soon, now that I found my wife I'm never letting her go again.

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews my stories! I know I'm not the best at updating, but I do try my best.


	6. Chapter 6

ANA'S POV:

I can't believe this is happening. .. I am riding in the back of the SUV with my husband, someone I thought I would never see again. But I don't feel happy, I feel nervous and scared. I'm about to sit him down and tell him everything that has happened in the short time away. I know that after I tell him, he will no longer want anything to do with me and will demand for a divorce and return back to his life in Seattle. It's my fault, I should have stayed and seen this thru, but I ran. I ran to save a child that I didn't know at the time didn't exist. I should have come back home after I found out, but I was afraid of his anger and disappointment. And after everything he would never have wanted me back, and I don't blame him for that. But now the time has come to face the music, tell him and let him go and return back to the little life I have started for myself.

I can sense his eyes on me as I continue to stare out the window watching the little city I have made my home lately pass by. I know he wants to reach over and touch me, and pull me close, that feeling won't last long. I glance his way and give a small smile just to try and ease my nerves. Feeling the car come to a stop I resumed my watch out the window to see where Taylor has stopped for us to eat. We are in the more upscale part of the city, not a place I tend to frequent. Who am I kidding, I don't frequent anywhere except for Mama's restaurant and my little apartment. Occasionally I have gone with Mama to visit her family, but they all live in the same area, nothing too elegant but always full of character.

Taylor made his way to let Christian out of the SUV so he could come to my door. With a deep breath to help my nerves I took Christian's hand as he helped me out of the SUV, and I am met. With his beautiful grey eyes. I can see the hurt I have caused him, as well as the love he still holds for me. I know soon the love will be replaced with anger and repulsion when I tell him, but for the moment I will hold on to the sliver of hope I have buried deep inside that he will still love me.

We walk into the little diner that is sandwiched between the antique store and the book store. I'll have to remember this one, I usually visit the Book Bin over by the apartment many of times, but never thought about finding any others in the area. I am drawn out of my thoughts to the ringing of the bell above the door of the diner as I am escorted thru. We took a seat at the little table in the far back away from prying eyes as an older gentleman came to take our order. Christian ordered a coffee and a muffin while I ordered just a chocolate milk. My nerves have made my appetite nonexistent at the moment, and I'm glad that Christian didn't argue about it. I think he wanted to say something about me eating, but doesn't dare to do so. We sit quietly gazing at each other with different emotions in our eyes until our order arrived. After the gentleman left it didn't take long for Christian to speak, which I'm relieved for because I have no idea where to begin. Maybe he can just ask the questions and we can be done and on our separate ways.

"Have you been here the whole time, Ana?"

"Yes, I have."

I gave a short answer, not willing to look up from my glass and twirling my straw. I can sense he wasn't happy about not elaborating.

"I just want to tell you, I am so, so sorry for the way I acted that night. I am appalled at myself for the way I treated you and for forcing you to get rid of the baby. I didn't know it at the time, but I have grown to accept the fact that I was going to be a father. I did what I could to find you and tell you, but you seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth. And I have gone crazy worrying about you, and our child, wondering everyday if you would ever be found and brought back to me."

I looked up at my husband to see tears threatening to fall as he spoke, but I know he has so many questions that only I have the answers to. I want to speak but the words are caught in my throat. Christian must sense this so he continued.

"I figured you would be about seven or eight months along by now, but you are not showing anything. .. what happened? I find you and not only do you not look pregnant but you now have scars that you are trying to hide and have such a look of hurt in your eyes."

Oh damn, it's my turn to tell him everything. And I will, so he knows that I am no good for him and he can move on from me. Ok, here goes.

"That night when you sent me the message to 'take care of it', that's exactly what I planned on doing. I won't tell you how I left, but I will tell you how I came to make this place my home. I just planned on staying a bit in a little motel, cheap enough for me to be off grid for awhile because I honestly did not want you to find me and try to convince me to have an abortion because I would never have forgiven myself if I did. I planned on going thru my pregnancy and just live my life under the radar just to make sure the baby was taken care of."

Whew, good so far! I take a drink to settle my emotions for the next thing I'm about to reveal.

"It was my second night here, and I decided to take a walk. I didn't know much about the neighborhood and wanted to explore. If I would have known then what I know now, I would have stayed inside with the crappy reception tv and popcorn."

I rub my hands on my face and Christian takes them into his own. I want to look up at him, but I'm too scared to see his expression. I let him hold my hands as I continued to look down and tell my story.

"I crossed the street into a neighborhood I didn't know, but didn't pay attention to the feelings I had deep down telling me to turn around. The farther I walked the more unsettled I felt, so I did start to turn around to head back. That's when I saw him."

Oh God, I don't know if I can relive this night, but I need to. I need to let Christian know what happened, so he knows I am no longer the woman he married, but a scared little girl afraid of the dark and any unexplained noise.

"Go on, baby." He encouraged me, rubbing my hands lovingly. I close my eyes and feel a tear escape down my cheek.

"He was about seven, maybe eight, and he was alone and crying. When I approached him and asked him if he was okay, he told me he was playing with his brother and his friends when they ran off and left him alone and lost. I wanted to help him, I felt bad that he was lost and asked him where he lived. He told me his address and I recalled passing that street not long before. So I offered to take him home and that seemed to cheer him up. He took my hand and I led him to his street and down to where his house should be."

I don't know if I could go on, I took my hands back and started running them thru my hair at my temples with a mild pull at the ends. I laid my head in my hands and continued my story with my head down and eyes still closed.

"We got to the number building he said he lived at and told me that his door was in the back thru the alley. I wanted to make sure he got home safely so I followed him around back. What I didn't expect was a group of guys hanging around, and when I looked down to the boy who brought me here I saw him running back out of the alley and I turned around to start running myself. But I was stopped by someone who stepped out in front of me. He grabbed me by my arms and I started to scream. He covered my mouth and carried me over to the group. I tried fighting, but there were too many of them."

I started to really break down and cry, covering my face so Christian couldn't see the pain I'm feeling. I felt him sit next to me and pull me into his side trying to comfort me.

"Baby, I know it's hard, but please tell me what they did." I could hear the anger in his voice, unsure if it's at my stupidity or at the group who assaulted me, but I had to tell him. I know he is thinking the worst.

"They searched me first for money, and any jewelry that I was carrying, then when I didn't seem to have enough for them they hit me... they hit me so hard I thought I was going to black out, but I knew I had to fight back and get away. But the hits kept coming, and when they threw me to the ground I felt them kicking me. I heard them laughing and then I. .. I. .. "

He is going to be so angry at me for putting myself into this situation, but I can only feel the love and compassion in his embrace that I felt that I can keep going.

"I. ..I felt them trying to rip my clothes. I wasn't watching them as my face felt so swelled that I couldn't open my eyes wide. I struggled against their attempts and kept trying to scream for help. Feeling the draft of air on my bare skin I knew what was coming next, but I couldn't stop it... there was a painful feeling in my thighs as I learned later that they stabbed me there so I wouldn't resist as much, as well as other places. They missed anything vital, it was just to make me more subtle to what they wanted to do. I remember crying and screaming and not able to do anything about it. I just wanted to die."

I looked up at Christian when I felt something wet on my shoulder and saw him crying while still holding me. He turned me to face him and tucked me into his chest and held me close to him as he cried silently. With a strangled voice he asked me what I knew he would fear.

"Did they rape you, baby? I will kill every one of those fucking bastards for even looking at you, touching you, and violating you..."

I had to interrupt him before he made himself blow up like a bomb, "No, they didn't get the chance. That was their plan, but I had an angel to hear my distress. I was laying there waiting for the nightmare to be over when I heard a gunshot. I thought for sure I was going to die, but I didn't feel myself being shot, but I did barely see the gang of guys run off and the sweetest old woman kneeling down to me and calling 911. I blacked out not long after."

I felt the sigh of relief leave his body, and I finally looked back up into his face to see the guilt he is holding onto. I have to help him see that he has nothing to feel guilty of, this is all my fault. It could have been worse, but I had an angel watching over me.

"The baby..." he choked out, but I silenced him.

"I woke up in the hospital with Mama by my side rocking in the chair knitting, and she told me what had happened after I passed out. She was the one who followed me, a complete stranger, to the ER and sat and waited for me to get thru the surgeries they had to perform. I was beat pretty bad where I needed my spine fixed, one disc in my neck was broken as well as two discs were slipped out of place in my back. My stab wounds were stitched, and I was on the mend. I remember waking vaguely in the ambulance and telling the emt that I was pregnant, but when the doctor visited me in the hospital. ..."

I turned away from him because I am scared to tell him how many more mistakes that I have made. This being a big one. I can tell he sensed that I was uncomfortable talking about it, so he decided to tell me what he thought. It would be better to let him think it, but he needs the truth.

"You... you lost the baby?"

I shook my head and more tears came.

"No... I was never pregnant. The test lied." I whispered so low I was sure he couldn't hear me, but I knew better. This man has great hearing, I felt a sudden coldness when he backed away from me with an emotion I couldn't place on his face.

I knew this would happen... I should just leave now and let him go.

A/N:

I know it's been too long since my last update, but I hope to be able to get back on track soon. Hopefully soon I can get done what needs to be done so I can get back on track. Thanks to all of you reading and following and for the reviews... and for your patience!

*DeNae


	7. Chapter 7

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I am so angry right now I can't see straight! I sat here, holding my wife as she told me what happened to her and I can't help but feel that this is all my fault! The test lied, it was false, but my stupid actions and words caused her to run. Yes, I've had some time to get used to the idea of being a father, hell, I even sat up a nursery for when Ana would come home. I can't believe that she has gone thru so much, and it's all my fault! I let go of her and started running my hands thru my hair, fustrated with the thought that this all could have been avoided if I would have stayed and just took her to the doctors. I don't know how long I have been in my own thoughts, but I felt Ana stand up and try to leave.

"I'm sorry for everything. " I heard her mumble before she turned away from me to leave. No! She's not running away again! I still sit stunned unable to move as I watch Ana start to run out the door. Go get her, you ass!

Throwing down a bill on the table I bolt from my chair and start to follow my wife out the door. I noticed that she had slumped down against the wall and was crying. Taylor was knelt down beside her trying his best to console, but when I approached them I could feel his eyes on me even tho I couldn't take mine of Ana. Before I knew it, I was sitting right beside her, moving her weeping body to my lap. I was glad she didn't resist and melded into my chest as I rocked her. I need to let her know that I am not mad at her, but rather my own self.

"Baby, I just want you to know that I am not mad at you, I never could be. What you went thru was my fault, I was an ass to you, and I don't know if I could ever make it up to you. But I will spend my life trying to..."

"No, Christian," she tried to tell me thru her sobs, "I'm the one who left, it's all my fault that everything happened. I was the stupid one who got myself into trouble, and now I deserve to be alone. I can't expect you to ever accept me..."

I can't believe what I am hearing! She is blaming herself, and she thinks I won't want her anymore. I need to set her straight, because I cannot let her feel guilty for my actions.

"Look at me," I say lifting her chin so I could see those beautiful blues, "None of this is your fault. If I would not have acted as I did in Seattle then you would not have run. It's my fault that you left, and I honestly don't blame you for doing so." She was trying to object but I silenced her, she needs to hear this. "I am so proud of you. When you thought that you were pregnant, you left to protect our child. That is something that a wonderful mother would do, I wish I had been different that night. But all my fears enveloped me and I lashed out on the one person that I shouldn't have. Baby, there is nothing to forgive you for, you did what a mother would do in that situation, but I will wait for the rest of my life for you to forgive me."

Crying even harder, Ana settled herself deeper into me. I can't help but be overjoyed that she is not pushing me away. If it wasn't for me she would have stayed in Seattle, and everything that she has gone thru wouldn't have happened. I know I can't turn back time, but I can make the future look brighter. I stand up wth Ana still in my arms and carry her over to the SUV. I sit her down in the back, and climb in after her. It didn't take long for her to calm down to just tears, but I still held her. Taylor drives us back to her place, and I can't help but wonder what we are going to do now.

I know I want to just drive her to the airport with me, just hop on the plane and take her back home. But I don't want to push her. I know her life has been different in the time she has been gone, but I don't want her to stay here. She's not safe! I need her with me!

As we pulled up behind the little restaurant I could feel Ana tense up against me. I have no clue what is going thru her mind, but I do know she has a decision to make. As much as I would love her to come home, I need to remember that she has made this place her home, and I need to respect what move she makes next. I can tell that she knows what I am thinking, and she gives me a little smile and squeezes my hand.

"Can you wait for me, I need to talk to Mama. You can wait upstairs if you like."

As much as I don't want her to go, I need to have faith that she will be back to me. I want so badly to see where she has been staying, to see if she has had all the thins that she needed while here. So I give her a nod, not daring to look at her face for any doubts of us.

She exits the car and start walking to the front of the building, and I can't take my eyes off of her. I just hope that she makes the right decision. .. well, the decision that will bring her home with me.

A/N:

I know, short chapter, but I got so many messages about Christian's reaction and I wanted to rest those worries. Now the next question is will Ana decide to return home, or does she feel like she can't do it? She does have a lot of things on her mind, and next chapter will be her pov. Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I'm not sure when my next update will be, so I want to say a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Taylor takes me up to the little apartment my wife has called home lately, and to say that I was shocked was an understatement. As soon as Taylor opened up her door, I am met with a small kitchen with a table in the middle. It only had two chairs, but it took up most of the space in this room. I walk in further following him into another small room, but this room seems more homelike. Sure, the couch and chair are mismatched and probably have seen better days, and the lamp in the corner looks as tho it was revived with super glue, but it was the bookshelves all over the place that assured me that this was Ana's doing...she made this place her home.

I walk over to see the little snapshots she has placed into frames on the shelves, and the green-eyed beast was starting to break thru. My fist tightened after each picture I took in, pictures of her with some random guys. Yes, there were some women in these pictures, but it's seeing her comfortable around all these guys that I don't even know that has me fuming. I want names and I want them checked out now! I try to calm myself before I continued to look around, trying to get a feel for my wife's life for the past months. I let go of my anger a moment and began laughing a bit out loud when I came across a photo placed in a clown frame. It's Ana, I know my girl when I see her, and who I believe is the woman she calls Mama dressed up in a clown costume, complete with nose and wig, and pulling off the most silly pose. What made the picture funny was that it captured one of Ana's brilliant clumsy moments, you could tell she was about to fall but Mama grabbed ahold of her costume and tried to hold her up but failing to keep balance herself. But the expression on her face was priceless, and I am glad she had moments of a good time.

Taylor took a seat in the chair, but I still had the need to look around. I happen into a small bathroom, just taking in what her routine this morning could have been, and then open a door that led to her bedroom. This is the room where my wife lay in bed, and probably cried herself to sleep. I am such an ass! She did not deserve all the shit she has been thru, and it's all my fault!

I am almost in deep with my self hatred for hurting the woman I love, until the sun casted a sliver of light across my eyes. I looked over to where the light was directed from and saw a frame, our frame. It was the frame that I had gotten Ana on our honeymoon, she was really eying it in the shop and it was the most inexpensive one they had. I have learned that I don't need to spend a lot of money on her, she is extremely happy with the simple things in life. And I see that here.

I walked over to her nightstand and picked up the frame, and I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt the wetness on my cheek. It was our wedding photo...here by her bed, it brought hope to my heart. She has been thinking of me every night at least, does she stare at our photo before she closes her eyes? Does she kiss my picture goodnight? I have done that many of times with her pictures, they still hang up but in the new house now. I have worked hard to make it a home that Ana can come home to, and with our child. I want to make her happy, and I have learned to accept fatherhood. But I know now that there is no baby, and it does hurt. But right now I need to concentrate on Ana, how she must feel. She believed that I wanted nothing to do with the child, and ran to save him. But to know that the test was false, makes me feel even worse. I should have approached her differently that night, I regret my actions and words that night...I was a monster!

I sit on the edge of the bed, frame still in hand, and trace our faces on the picture with my finger. I was a monster... was. I have learned so much these past months, and I am ready to be who Ana needs me to be. I know that she will need time to trust me again, and she has been thru so much. I jist want to be with her again.

Getting lost in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone coming in, but warm hands surprised me when they cupped my face and bringing my gaze upwards. I couldn't control the tears streaming from my eyes as she wiped them away, and moved to sit next to me on the bed. Her hands went from my face to folded into her lap and I already missed the warmth her touch gives me, but I want her to set our pace. Whatever she decides, I will respect her decision. But I can hope that her decision lies in my favor. I could not leave her behind.

Reaching over to me, she grabbed the photo frame and brought it to her lap. Looking down on a memory of one of the happiest days of our life, she began to speak so quietly I almost missed it.

"I missed you so much, but I felt so guilty to come back. I had run, then stayed away. I promised you I would never leave you, and I broke that promise. I figured that you would hate me, for choosing our child over you. Because that's what I did. But even tho I know now that there is no baby, I was too scared to face you."

Scared? She was scared of me? Granted, I didn't give her quite the warm response she was hoping for that night, but I didn't know that I scared her. I knew all of this was my fault! This separation, the need for her to run... I knew that she didn't deserve me, but someone who will not put fear into her mind. I am such a dick!

I must have been awhile in my mind self loathing, because the next thing I know Ana is holding my hand, trying her best to comfort me. I turn my head to face her, and see the tears in her eyes.

"Christian, none of this is your fault, I am the one who ran, please, just be angry at me..."

I cut off her rambling with a soft kiss, a kiss I thought I would never experience again. As I backed away I noticed her eyes closed, tears still streaming down her face. I brought up my hand to wipe her tears away, and the moment she leaned into my touch I knew she had missed me just as much as I missed her.

"I am the one who made you run, I am so, so sorry that I made you fear me. I want you to know, that you will never have to feel that way again. I can't bear another day by your side."

"I would love to come back home...but only if you want me to."

The sincerity in her voice made my heart race, my wife is coming home with me!

"I would love nothing more than to bring you home, Mrs. Grey, I have been waiting too long for you to return."

Overjoyed, Ana embraces me in a hug that I will never forget. I can feel the love we still share, and I don't want to let go, but we need to start her packing! I can't wait another minute!

Ana starts to stand, and place the picture back on the stand and faces me. She takes both my hands in hers, and with a sigh and a smile she says, "I guess I should start packing, I know you have everything I could ever need back home, but I have some things that I would like to bring. It's not much, but I can be ready by tonight."

"Why not sooner? Why not now?" I am very confused, I want to be back on the plane within the hour, not later tonight. Ana must have seen my confusion because she gave a little giggle before she responded.

"Well, Mama will never forgive me if I run out on the special dinner she is making tonight. She's sad that I am leaving, she and I have gotten pretty close, like she's a mother to me. I had to promise to visit as often as I could, and told her she and the family are welcome out west."

Well, I couldn't argue with that, she is the woman who saved my wife from something even worse than she has already gone thru. She helped her when she needed it the most, and welcomed her like family. So, for Ana, and for gratitude for her help, we will stay long enough for this farewell dinner.

"I understand, baby, and yes we can stay for dinner. I want to thank this lovely woman myself, for taking care of the most precious thing to me."

A big smile crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around me, letting out tears of happiness. "Thank you" she whispered, but I caught it.

"No, Anastasia, thank you."

We embraced for a moment more and then she let go to go to the closet for a duffle bag. I stood up and started looking around the room to see what she would even want from here, and decided to start with her drawers. I opened the top drawer to her nightstand and couldn't help the laugh that erupted.

"Miss me much?" I asked Ana as I held up a pink vibrator and started waving it around. The look on her face when she noticed what I was holding was one of embarrassing horror. With quick strides she reached me and her drawer full of colorful toys and grabbed the vibrator from my hands, and put it back in its place and slammed the drawer. I couldn't help the laugh I had, and neither could she. It felt so good to laugh with her, to the point of tears.

"I'm packing that drawer last, and yes, Mr. Grey, I missed you terribly."

"Ok, ok, shall I just leave you to your packing?"

"You're fine to watch, just no snooping!" she says thru her laugh. Oh, how I missed that sound!

"I'm just going to go out here and let Taylor know what's going on, so we can prepare our flight tonight." I give her a kiss, not wanting to let go, but the sooner she packs the sooner we can be home.

I go out to the living room to find Taylor sitting in the chair looking thru a picture book. I went to take a seat on the couch but realized as I was going down that I was going to end up on the floor. Taylor busted out laughing, full on belly laugh choking on tears, before he got up to help me escape the couch that has now eaten me. After a struggle to my feet, I looked back to the offending furniture and couldn't help the guilty feeling I had. Ana should never have been put in the position to ever own a human deathtrap. But I didn't get too far into my guilty feelings when I felt her arms around me. The thought that she will never have to live like this again made it better, I will give her the world.

After grabbing a few books and some frames and little trinkets, Ana announced that she was ready. Taylor grabbed the bag from Ana, still wiping tears from his face, and took it outside down to the car. I followed Ana to the door, where she took a last look around, and grabbed my hand to lead me down the stairs.

We reached the restaurant part of the building and was immediately overwhelmed with the turnout for dinner. Everyone and their brother must be here! I just hope this dinner turns out well...

A/N:

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, but it's been a struggle for me. I write the chapters on my phone, and sometimes the app I write on likes to mess up, so I tend to write the chapters in one shot as to not lose anything. I hope to be back on track soon, but as things with my health happens, I can only update when I can. I will be going in for surgery on the 18th of this month, and won't be able to do much of anything for weeks after. I will do what I can, sorry I can't do as much as others. Thank you to all who are still reading, I have not abandoned this story, or even my other one. I hope to have that final chapter written before surgery as well, so I have no loose ends there.

Thanks again to all who read and review!

*DeNae*


End file.
